Plot Idea
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Detail inside. If anyone wants to write this story go ahead. You can make some changes if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Plot Idea:**

**Chris's best friend Benji comes back in time because he needs Chris to come back to the future with him because Wyatt and he demon minions have killed a large portion of the Resistance, including Benji's sister, and almost killed Chris's. The Charmed Ones and Leo, who don't know who Chris is, follow them with out either of them knowing and witness the horrible future. They meet Chris's sister, cousins, a future Leo, Paige, and Cole, see how evil Wyatt and become, and find out that Chris is Piper and Leo's son.**

**Here are the Charmed ones kids and their powers.**

* * *

Full Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Name: Wyatt Halliwell

Nickname: Wy (Mostly by Chris. Sometimes Melinda.)

Age: 25

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitelighter (Witchlighter)

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Force-Field, Projection, Healing, Photokinesis, Sensing, Literary Manipulation, Combustive Orbing, Pyrokinesis, Shrinking, Power Swapping, Summoning, Conjuration

Evil Wyatt's Powers (By being the evil Sourse/Ruler of the world, he gained/stoled powers to become even more powerful.): Black Orbing, Apportation, Energy Waves, Power Negation, Voice Manipulation, Shimmering, Energy Balls, Super Strength, Telekinesis, Flaming, Fire Balls, Regeneration, Electrokinesis, Shapeshifting

Full Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell

Name: Chris Halliwell

Nickname: Chrissy (Wyatt when he's teasing or mocking him.)

Age: 23

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Elder (Welder)

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Photokinesis, Healing (Will gain later.), Telekinesis (normal and advanced), Crushing, Teleportation Manipulation, Invisibility, Empathy, Telepathy, Electrokinesis, Premonition, Molecular Immobilization (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (Blowing Up), Deviation

Full Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell

Name: Melinda Halliwell

Nickname: Mel (Chris calls her that.)

Age: 20

Parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Species: Half-Witch

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Hovering, Sensing, Photokinesis, Illusionist, Astral Projection, Glamouring, Thermokinesis

Full Name: Prudence Johnna Halliwell

Nicknames: Ladybug (Phoebe calls her that.), P.J. (Grams nicknamed her that.), Prue, Little Phoebe (Piper's nickname for her.)

Age: 19

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell and Coop

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Cupid

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Beaming, Telekinetic Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing, Astral Projection, Empathy, Levitation, Holograms, Suggestion

Full Name: Parker Ava Halliwell

Name: Parker Halliwell

Age: 17

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell and Coop

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Cupid

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Beaming, Telekinetic Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing, Telekinesis, Empathy, Hovering, Temporal Stasis

Full Name: Paula Trish Halliwell

Name: Paula Halliwell

Age: 13

Parents: Phoebe Halliwell and Coop

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Cupid

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Beaming, Telekinetic Beaming, Remote Beaming, Sensing, Empathy, Projection, Premonition

Full Name: Tamora Ann Mitchell

Name: Tamora Mitchell

Nickname: Tam (Kat calls her that.)

Age: 18

Parents: Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitlighter, Half of Twinlighters

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Sensing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Molecular Acceleration, Glamouring, Photokinesis

Full Name: Kat Helen Mitchell

Name: Kat Mitchell

Age: 18

Parents: Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitlighter, Half of Twinlighters

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Sensing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Molecular Deceleration, Hovering, Cloaking

(Tamora and Kat are twins. Tamora is older.)

Full Name: Henry Kyle Mitchell Jr.

Name: Henry Mitchell Jr.

Nicknames: Henry, Henry Jr., Junior

Age: 17

Parents: Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Whitlighter

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying, High Resistance, Sensing, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Remote Orbing, Cryokinesis, Telekinesis, Omnilingualism

(This Henry is not adopted.)

Name: Aaron

Age: 25

Parent: Derek

Species: Half-Human, Half-Manicore

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, Shimmering, Energy Balls, Elastic Tongue, Sonic Scream, Super Strength, Super Speed, Shapeshift, High Resistance, Enhanced Senses, Sensing, Adjusting

(He's the manicore baby Wyatt befriended. They were best friends until Wyatt turned evil.)

Full Name: Benjamin Colerige Turner

Name: Benji Turner

Age: 23

Parents: Cole Turner and Susan Evans

Species: Half-Witch, Half-Demon

Powers: Spell Casting, Potion Making, High Resistance, Energy Balls, Shimmering, Super Strength, Phasing (Walk through Walls.), Deflection, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis, Conjuration, Sensing, Telekinesis

(He's the son of Cole and a witch named Susan Evans (She's an OC.). He's Chris's best friend.)

* * *

**Whoever wants to use this plot can makes whatever changes they want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, mclaughlin. I'm glad you agree that Chris needed a power boost. He should be just as powerful as Wyatt is, maybe even more. Elders are stronger than Whitelighters.

And the reason Melinda has Whitelighter powers even though Leo was a mortal when she was conceived is because since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda.

I'm afraid I can't continue this story because there is no story. I just posted the plot and the character information for anyone who was interested to use. If you or if you know anyone who would like to write this story, be may guest. Whoever wants to use this plot can makes whatever changes they want.

Sorry.


End file.
